


Mating Bonds

by Whisperer2109



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha Prime Original Character, Childbirth, F/M, Heat Sex, Knotting, Large Cock, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Emily Prentiss, Omega Penelope Garcia, Omega Spencer Reid, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperer2109/pseuds/Whisperer2109
Summary: As her heat nears and Penelope fears to spend another one alone, Emily gives her the number of somebody who can help her through her taxing heat.Jasper Belmonte never imagined that he would be spending a heat with a beautiful Omega like Penelope Garcia, but here he is. But what happens when the heat he shares with her ends up becoming much much more?





	Mating Bonds

Full Name: **_Jasper Aurelianus Belmonte _**

Age: **_32 _**

Height: **_6 feet, 8 inches _**

Family: **_Only people he doesn't speak to anymore_**

** _His Home: _ **

**** _   
_

** _His Car:_ **

** _ _ **

** _His Cats:_ **

** _Hamlet:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Archer:_ **

** _ _ **

** _Clancy:_ **

** _ _ **


End file.
